Forget Me Not
by Ohio Is For Lovers
Summary: Alice Cullen can't remember anything of her human life. But when certain Mad Hatter comes looking for her, her past life is revealed, and Alice is left reeling, facing broken promises and broken hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any lyrics that I use in these stories. I don't own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland either, just so you know. **

Alice screamed as the fire burned it's way through her system. The flames were hotter then anything she had ever experienced, and she thrashed about, begging for it to end. Above her, a beautiful man with blood red eyes gazed down at her with a blank face, while she begged him to kill her. He didn't react, and Alice felt darkness coming over her. Screaming at the tops of her lungs, she cried out for her friends she'd left behind- Mirana, Tarrant, McTwisp, Chess, Mally... The list was endless as the fire burned inside her, and she slipped into darkness.

She felt drained of energy, and she felt like just giving up, but still she screamed, still she cried for help that would never come, still she struggled and writhed.

Then, mercifully, the fire was gone, and so was Alice.

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to see your smile again

Will you remember me?

Because I know

I won't forget you


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice was falling. Down, down, down, through the earth. Around her, different objects flew at her face, and she could hear pianos playing bizarre tunes. She screamed, her hands reaching out, struggling to slow her descent, but still she fell, spinning head over heels, as she shot down. How far had she fallen? _

_Now paintings floated towards her, each one depicting a different character. The first, a white albino rabbit, with a pink eyes and... and... a pocketwatch?_

_The second was twins, bald and squat, identical, with big eyes and wearing a chain each, one reading Dee, the other Dum. _

_Next, in rapid succession, was a rabid hare, with greying fur and long ears, a small mouse carrying a needle of a sword, and a beautiful woman, almost glowing, as white as Alice herself, and with long white hair and dark lips. _

_Alice's long blonde- blonde?- hair flew around her face, blinding her momentarily several times._

_A beautiful blue butterfly flew near Alice's face as the paintings fell away, waving it's antennae, and landing momentarily on her shoulder before flying off again. Alice plummeted past chairs floating in the air, which arranged themselves in a large, cunning grin, and then, just as she was about to hit the ground..._

Alice snapped out of her vision, slightly dizzy by the vivid colors, and the over realistic emotions she had experienced. She had never seen anything like it.

She knew what Edward would say about the vision. He would say that this meant most likely Alice would be killed. That, since she was damned, this would be her fate forever. To fall.

Alice straightened in her seat, and pushed some food around her plate, and gazing around the cafeteria that she was forced to spend half an hour a day in, pretending to eat and pretending to be human.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting that day. And Edward was sitting at Bella's table. Of course. So Alice was alone at the table, alone in the facade of humanity.

Alice closed her eyes, calling back the vision with skilled accuracy, but found, to her shock, that pieces of it was fading fast. What was going on? Alice never forgot a vision! She concentrated hard, calling up the paintings, which seemed most important.

How many paintings had there been? Alice could only recall vague images, vague emotions, vague senses that she had experienced. There had been a woman in one of the paintings, and two animals- or had it been three animals? Or four, maybe?

Alice frowned as she searched inside her memory. She had had this vision before, she was sure of it, but she could remember none of it, only that there had been someone missing from it...

She opened her eyes again, feeling the thirst flare up in her throat again, forgotten for the brief moments in which Alice had attempted to recall her vision- or was dream a better word? But Alice didn't sleep anymore. She didn't dream anymore.

Her eyes met Edward's from across the room, and watched as a frown creased her brother's features. Of course, Edward would have been listening in the whole time, listening to Alice's panic as she felt her memory fading. But no, it wasn't her memory that was fading. She could still remember everything in perfect clarity, everything except the vision.

Finally, the bell rang, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. She picked up her virtually untouched tray, with uneaten food on it, and dumped it, before making her way rapidly and swiftly out the back door of the cafeteria, and into the parking lot where she picked the lock of Edward's Volvo and got in, closing her eyes, and resting her head on the dashboard.

Alice reached out a pale hand, and switched on the music player, flipping through the CDs until she found one that sounded promising. She switched it on, and tried to lose herself in it, but she just couldn't manage. The thought of the un-remembered vision still floated around her head, and Alice was suddenly very afraid.

She was a vampire. What was there to be afraid of, she asked herself. Very little.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

**A freak of nature **  
**Stuck in reality **  
**I don't fit the picture **  
**I'm not what you want me to be **  
**Sorry **

**Under the radar **  
**Out of the system **  
**Caught in the spotlight**  
**That's my existence **  
**You want me to change **

**But all I feel is… **  
**Strange, strange **  
**In your perfect world **  
**So strange, strange **  
**I feel so absurd in this life **  
**Don't come closer****  
****Forever I'll be strange, strange**

**Thank you for reading! Now, so far I'm not sure to pair Alice with Jasper, or Alice with the Hatter, so I might be sending mixed signals as to how Alice feels. Alice and Jasper are only engaged, and this takes part after Twilight but before the prom.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice shook off her feeling of foreboding that had been floating around her all day as she stepped into Bella's house. At home, everyone knew something was wrong, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. But here, no one knew how to read her emotions.

"Charlie?" Alice called, wiping her feet as she closed the door, looking around the mundane household, and feeling a pain in her chest as she thought of how once, she might have had a house like this. A family who loved her. A job. A husband.

"In here, Alice." came Charlie's gruff reply as Alice approached the living room, where Charlie was sprawled over the couch, flicking through the channels. "You taking Bells out today?"

"That's the plan, Charlie," Alice replied. "Prom's coming up, you know, and Bella's hopeless with clothes."

Charlie nodded. "It's a good thing you're taking her out, y'know. A friend of mine is coming to stay for a bit, and it might be best for him to have time to settle in without Bella breaking things."

"I'll just g get Bella then. Take her out of your way," Alice said, leaving the living room, and walking, human speed, up the stairs, and into Bella's room, where Bella was lying on her bed, listening to music. Alice shook her, and Bella's brown eyes opened wide. "Oh, please, no!" she cried.

"Oh, yes," Alice replied, smiling. "Prom is in a week, Bella. You have to get a dress. Now come o," she added, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her downstairs. "We are going shopping, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Bella being Bella, managed to trip on the way downstairs, while pleading. "Come on, Alice! We have plenty of time to go shopping!"

"Exactly." Alice said, waving goodbye to Charlie, and bringing Bella outside. "But we're still going to just start shopping today!"

Alice pushed Bella into the front seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, and got into the drivers seat, locking the doors just in case, and accelerating rapidly, doing a tight U-Turn, and shooing back past Bella's house, towards Port Angeles.

"Let the fun begin."

"Alice?" Bella said, looking at the dress Alice was showing her. "Is this the... proper thing to wear to a prom?"

Alice sighed, looking at the white dress she had picked, which came to the ground and was embroidered on the chest. "Who's to say what's proper? And I never said you should wear it to prom. I said it should be your wedding dress." Sighing, Alice replaced the dress, wondering if Bella ever listened to her when she talked about clothes.

XxX

The thing was, Alice wasn't feeling her usual... enthusiasm about shopping. She felt disheartened, and somehow drained of energy.

"Alice?" Bella's soft voice asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Alice said quickly. "I'm- I'm fine."

She forced a smile on her face. What was happening?

XxX

"Thanks for bringing me shopping," Bella said, as Alice and her stood on the porch.

Alice forced a smile. "What are friends for?" Alice pushed open the door, and they stepped into the hall. Charlie came out from the living room.

"Ah, girls, you're back. This is my friend, Tar-"

A second man came out of the living room, and Alice suddenly felt dizzy. Her head spun, and then her vision was fading fast, as she collapsed on the ground.

_"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"_

_"Curiouser and curiouser!"_

_"Not the Right Alice!"_

_"My sister prefers dominion of things living."_

_"DOWN WITH BLOODY BIG HEAD!"_

_"No! Alice! ALICE!"_

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

**Now you're gone,**

**I wonder why**

**You left me here,**

**I think about it on, and on, **

**and on, and on, and on, again.**

**I know you're never coming back,**

**I hope that you can hear me,**

**I'm waiting to hear from you..**

**Until i do,**

**You're gone away,**

**I'm left alone,**

**A part of me is gone,**

**And I'm not moving on,**

**So wait for me,**

**I know the day will come..**

**I'll meet you there,**

**No matter where life takes me to,**

**I'll meet you there,**

**And even if I need you here,**

**I'll meet you there.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"_

_"Curiouser and curiouser!"_

_"Not the Right Alice!"_

_"My sister prefers dominion of things living."_

_"DOWN WITH BLOODY BIG HEAD!"_

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

_"No! Alice! ALICE!"  
_

"Alice?"

Alice blinked open her eyes, focusing with difficulty on Charlie's worried face. What had just happened? She wondered, forcing herself into a sitting position, and frowning.

"I'm fine, Charlie, thanks," she waved away his offered help up. "I'm just a bit... dizzy." Dizzy?

Alice was a vampire. Vampire's didn't black out, like Alice just had. But Alice had.

Alice pushed some of her hair off her face, feeling the spiky ends, and taking deep breaths, trying to force away the dizziness. She was in Bella's living room, on the couch, and Bella and her father were looking at her, concerned.

Charlie's visitor was nowhere to be seen, and Alice struggled to remember what he had looked like. Another loss of memory. Alice felt a bolt of panic going through her. She had never before realized how much she relied on her vampire skills.

Alice got up carefully, and smiled at the Swans. "I'd better get home, ask Carlisle."

Charlie jumped up. "You shouldn't be driving, Alice." Kind Charlie was gone. Cop Charlie had replaced him.

Alice shrugged, and Bella interrupted. "Alice can stay here tonight, right Alice?"

Alice looked into Bella's naive brown eyes and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Sure." If you say so, she added silently.

"Okay then," Charlie grumbled, sitting down again, and switching on the TV again.

Bella gestured for Alice to follow her out into the kitchen, and when Alice did, Bella spun to face her. "What happened back there, Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice whispered. "I don't know."

Bella sighed. "You're a vampire, Alice! This shouldn't happen."

Alice closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness hit her. "Where's Charlie's friend?" she asked, trying to distract her friend.

Bella frowned, and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I don't know. I think he's upstairs."

Alice nodded, and sank to her knees, as her head spun again. "Alice?" Bella asked, her voice high and scared. "Alice?"

Alice smiled weakly. "I'm- fine. Really."

Not.


End file.
